Sonny With A Chance Of Liv & Maddie On Deck With Austin & Ally Plus R5
by Kassim04
Summary: A cross over between Sonny with a chance, Liv and Maddie, Suite life on Deck, Austin and Ally, Jonas L.A with an appearance of R5. Full summary inside. Please Read and Review!
1. Summary

Hey guys. Haiqa here! SO this is my first crossover.

Its one between Sonny with a chance, Liv and Maddie, Suite life on deck, AUstin and Ally Jonas and R5 will make an appearance.

Please tell me if i should continue this story or not. But if you really want to understand this you need to watch all of these shows first. Please review. Thanks guys. Love ya!

Here is the summary:

So basically what happens is that Mr. Condor is sick of Chad and Sonny fighting so he sends them on this cruise for a month where Zack, Cody and the others are already present. This takes place after Cody and Bailey break up in Paris. the Rooney family plus Diggie and Holden go on the same cruise to promote Liv's movie. Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish had released their new album and thought it was a good idea to take a vacation, Jonas and R5 will also make an appearance that i will think of as i go on.

Ideas are welcome. There is going to be lots of Romance and Drama of course. So please read read read and review! Byeeeeee!


	2. Cast

_**Sonny With A Chance Of Liv And Maddie On Deck With Austin And Ally Plus Jonas And R5**_

 _ **Hey guys so this is my first crossover. The summary is in the first chapter. I hope you guys like it.**_

Let me first introduce you to the cast:

 **SONNY WITH A CHANCE:**

CHAD DYLAN COOPER

SONNY MUNROE

TAWNI HART

NICO HARRIS

GRADY MITCHELL

MR. CONDOR

MARSHALL PIKE

 **LIV AND MADDIE:**

LIV ROONEY

MADDIE ROONEY

JOEY ROONEY

PARKER ROONEY

KAREN ROONEY

PETE ROONEY

VAL WISHART

DIGGIE SMALLS

HOLDEN DIPPLEDORF

 **SUITE LIFE ON DECK:**

CODY MARTIN

ZACK MARTIN

BAILEY PICKET

LONDON TIPTON

MR. MOSEBY

WOODY

MAYA

 **AUSTIN AND ALLY:**

AUSTIN MOON

ALLY DAWSON

TRISH DELAROSA

DEZ WADE

 **JONAS:**

JOE JONAS

KEVIN JONAS

NICK JONAS

STELLA MALONE

MACY MISA

 **R5:**

RIKER LYNCH

ROCKY LYNCH

RYDEL LYNCH

ELLINGTON RATLIFF

ROSS LYNCH

WITH SPECIAL GUEST STAR... RYLAND LYNCH!


	3. Pilot

Chapter 1:

*At Condor Studios*

Chad's pov:

"Chad you are so super ficial!" Sonny yelled at me. Just another one of our daily banters.

"Yeah all I hear from that is Chad you are so super... Blah blah blah blah blah!" I retort. I silently giggled at myself. I love our daily arguments.

" Uggh! Chad you are such a …." Sonny started to say but was cut off by Mr. Condor… Uh oh!

"ENOUGH! You two have been arguing since the moment Sonny stepped into the studio. I am sick and tired of you bickering all day long! So that is why I and Mr. Pike have arranged a month long cruise for the two of you so that you shall learn to get along!" He said. Huh. A month on a cruise with Sonny, now that's an offer I can't pass on. Wait did I really just say that?

"WHAT!?" Sonny yelled. Well that was a reaction I wasn't hoping for.

"You heard me Ms. Munroe. You will leave by 10 pm tomorrow. Good day!" He said and walked away.

"Ughh I can't believe I'm stuck with YOU for a whole month!" She screamed.

"I'm not too happy about the arrangement either Munroe. See ya later" I said while clicking my tongue. Well, this should be interesting…

*Meanwhile, at the Rooney household*

Liv's pov:

"Okay people, my manager Becky Bicklehoff will be here any minute so try not to embarrass me." I say to my family who were seated on the couch.

*ding dong*

"Oh I bet that's Becky right now. Hey Becky!" I greeted once I opened the door.

"LIV! I have got some exciting news for you! You and your family plus your friends get to go on a cruise for a month to promote 'Space Werewolves'!"

"Oh Em Wazzatoooottss!" I hollered. " This is awesome Becky! When will we be going?"

"Oh you will be leaving tomorrow by 10pm." She answered.

"Great!" I answered.

"Hey sis, is it okay if I invite Val to come with us?" Parker asked me. I always knew he had a little crush on Val so I decided to help him. " Sure." I told him and he squealed and went inside his room. I lightly chuckled to myself. _*sigh* Kids._

" Hey Liv?" Maddie asked me.

"Yeah?"

"You aren't gonna invite Diggie are you?"

"Whaaaatt! Noooo! Why would I do that?! Haha." I laughed nervously. Truth is that I was gonna invite Diggie. Diggie and Maddie just broke up about a week ago and he asked me if I could help him get her back.

" Alright, cool. I don't know what I would do if I had to face him." Maddie said and walked away. *sigh* this is gonna be a looooong cruise.

*At the A&A Music Factory*

"Wooohooo! We finally released Austin's next album!" Trish shouted. We had just released my new album and right now we were celebrating at the music factory.

"Congratulations Austin! Now you kids have been working so hard, I have got a surprise for you." Jimmy said.

"Oh really what?" I asked excited.

" I am sending you four to a month log cruise to Hawaii!" He said.

"Oh My Gosh! Really?" Trish exclaimed ad Ally and Trish giggled. I could see Dez smile at Trish's reaction. I always knew he liked Trish, he was just too afraid to admit it.

"Awww thanks Jimmy! I can't wait to go to the cruise!" Ally yelled. She was so cute when she is excited. Truth be told I had always had a crush on Ally but I never told her because it would ruin our whole friendship. And besides, she doesn't like me back anyway.

But apart from that, even I can't wait to go the cruise!

*On the Tipton*

Zack's pov

"Cody would you stop crying over Bailey?" I asked annoyed. He has been moping on his bed crying his eyes out because of his break up with Bailey. But to be honest, who practices their dates… with ANOTHER girl?

But I know that Cody and Bailey are meant to be… No matter how cheese that sounds coming out of my mouth.

"No. I want Bailey back!" Cody whined. I just rolled my eyes.

Mr. Moseby just entered the room. I hope he isn't gonna punish us again. "Okay kids listen up. There are going to be guests on this cruise and two of them are actors so I want no monkey business this month. Zack? Am I clear?" He asked sternly.

"Yes sir!" I saluted. Hmm, this should be interesting… Maybe one of them is hot.

*At the Jonas fire house*

Joe's pov

(Joe and Stella ARE dating)

"Happy Birthday Joe!" Stella whispered in my ear as I groggily got up from sleep. I smiled when I saw Stella and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Thanks baby." I whispered back and pecked her lips once more.

I got dressed and headed downstairs. Mom made me a special birthday breakfast. Everyone wished me a happy birthday and sat down to eat. After we had done, Dad wanted everyone's attention.

"Okay so Joseph, today is your birthday and my gift to you is that we are sending you kids, plus Stella and Macy to a month long cruise to Hawaii!" He told me.

"Oh My God! Really? Thanks Dad! You are the best!" I said as I hugged Dad. This was gonna be awesome.

*At the Lynch household*

Ross' pov

"Hey guys Band meeting!" Ryland shouted. Ugghh AGAIN?! We JUST got back from tour!

"What do you want?" I ask him annoyed. My girlfriend Courtney, hugged me from behind and kissed my neck which calmed me down a bit. I smiled at her as Ryland started talking. "Okay people. Now before we go on tour I wanted us to have a simple sibling vacation. So we are going on a month long cruise to Hawaii, without mom and dad!"

"Awesome! I can't wait. Can we bring out girlfriends?" I asked looking over at Courtney. "Oh sure. You can even share the cabins with them.. But make sure to use protection." Ryland said sternly.

I just rolled my eyes. This is gonna be a looooooong cruise.

 _ **There! Pls Review guys and all ideas are welcome**_ __ _ **See you later! ~Haiqa.**_


	4. What? A plane ride?

Chapter 2: A plane ride?!

Chad's pov:

"Good morning Mr. Condor! Chad." Sonny said glaring at me. "Sonny." I say glaring back.

"Okay you two. Now see there has been a slight mistake. You guys will have to go in a plane to Arizona and from there your cruise ship will leave. I have your tickets right here. Off you go!" He said and handed us tickets. Oh great, now I have to be in a plane with her.

 _You know you want to._

Who said that?

 _I'm your conscience._

Uhh okay? Creepy .

" Oh Great!" Sony sighed.

"Yeah I know, riding in a plane with CDC is really great." I say while popping my collar.

" *scoff* Whatever Chad."

*In the plane*

"Oh My Gosh we're flying in business class?!" Sonny exclaimed. I giggled to myself. _She is so cute when she is excited. Wait did I just call Sonny cute?_

"Yes you did." Sonny answered. Uh oh. "Uhmm, did I say that out loud?" I ask worriedly.

Sonny giggled and kissed my cheek. I blushed instantly.

Sonny's pov:

"Oh My Gosh we're flying in business class?!" I exclaimed! I was soooo excited. I have never been in business class before. I heard Chad giggle. "She is so cute when she is excited. Wait did I just call Sonny cute?" I heard Chad say.

 _Wait did he just call me cute? Aww!_

"Yes you did." I answer. Chads expression changed.

"Uhmm, did I say that out loud?" he asked. I simply giggled and kissed his cheek. Both of us blushed like mad.

"Come on, les go find our seats." Chad said and grabbed my hand. I blushed again. Chad let me have the window seat. This is so unlike him. Maybe when he is alone he decides to show his sweet side.

*Two hours later*

Chads pov:

"I am sooo tired!" Sonny complained. I chuckled lightly. " Why don't you go to sleep for a while? Ill wake you up when we reach there." I say with a smile. Oh god! What is this girl doing to me? Sonny smiled back and slowly drifted off to sleep. After a while I felt something on my shoulder and looked over only to see Sonny sleeping soundly on my shoulder. Awww she looks like an angel. She looks so cute. Stupid cute.

 _I bet you wish she was your angel huh Chad?_

Ughh shut up conscience!

I felt Sonny shiver against my body so I took my jacket off and laid it on her. Now I was cold but that's what guys do, they give girls their jackets. She was still shivering so I closed the air conditioner and put my arms around her so she was laying her head down on my chest. I sighed contently. I guess it's official. I like Sonny Munroe. Ughh why did this girl have to come in my life?! I laid my head on top of hers and fell asleep myself.

This is gonna be a loooooong cruise…

Okay so this is it for now. Pls review and I will continue the next chapter. Bye! ~Haiqa.


	5. Fluff

Chapter 3:

I guess its official. I like Sonny Munroe. Ughh why did this girl have to come in my life?! I laid my head on top of hers and fell asleep myself.

This is going to be a loooooong cruise...

Sonny's pov:

I woke up to the sound of camera flashes and felt something heavy on top of my head. I glanced up to see Chad sleeping peacefully with my head on his chest and his on top of mine. _Aww he looks so cute while he's sleeping... wait a second? Do I have a crush on Chad? Uh oh._

I looked up to see a few girls taking pictures of Chad and I sleeping, Double uh oh., I really hope they don't send it to Tween Weekly, otherwise I would have a looooooong explanation to give to Tawni and the others. Anyways, I just decided to savor this moment and went back to sleep.

*An Hour Later*

Still Sonny's pov:

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes and saw Chad smiling at me, I smiled back. "Hey, are we there yet?" I ask.

"Almost there Sonshine." Chad smiled. _Aww Sonshine! Cute!_

Suddenly we heard the captain saying were going to land soon. I immediately tensed up. I was always afraid of landing. I think Chad noticed this because the next thing he said was: "Hey Sonny are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine haha, why wouldn't I be?" I said nervously.

"You know Sonshine, if you're afraid, my hand is always there." He said smirking. I knew his sweet cover wouldn't last long. I just rolled my eyes.

"I don't need you Chad." I snapped. But as the plane was tipping towards the ground i gasped and grabbed Chad's arm. I heard him chuckle softly but i didn't care. Chad wrapped his arms around me and I hid my face in the crook of his neck. His after shave smelt amazing. Chad soothingly rubbed my back and whispered soothing things in my ear. "Shhh it's almost over Sonshine. Don't worry; I won't let anything harm you." He whispered which calmed you down a bit. I smiled up at him. _When Chad wants to, he can be a really sweet guy._

We landed after a few minutes and walked out of the airport hand-in-hand with me blushing insanely.

*At the Cruise Ship*

Liv's pov:

"Do we have everything? I don't want to make another trip!" Dad said.

"Oh Petey." Mom said. I just rolled my eyes and started texting Diggie. I needed to tell him to come at the right moment so that Maddie couldn't suspect a thing.

"Hey Liv? Liv? LIV!?" I head someone shout.

"What?" I asked.

"Who are you texting?" Maddie asked curiously.

"No one, just Holden." I answered. Maddie didn't look completely convinced but she let it go. Phew! Then we all went to find our cabins.

*At the Sky Deck*

Cody's pov:

I have been sulking around in my cabin for the past week, but now I realized that I needed to forget Bailey. It's never going to work out between us and holding onto the past is just going to make matters worse.

All of a sudden I saw a really pretty girl on the other side of the deck. She had bright green eyes and beautiful blonde hair all tied up in a pony tail. She also wore glasses. She looked adorable. Maybe I should go talk to her. She might be my only chance to get over Bailey.

"uhh hey! What's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?" I say confidently. I think I just turned into Zack.

She giggled. "I'm just waiting for my family. I'm maddie." She said and extended her hand. I shook it.

"I'm Cody. Nice to meet you." I say

"Nice to meet you too." After that we talked for a while and I got to know so much about her. I guess I should just ask her out. Okay here it goes…

"Hey, Maddie? Uhmmm.. I know we just met and all but, will you go on a date with me tonight?" I asked nervously.

She giggled and said: "Of course." Kissed my cheek and walked away. I went to my cabin smiling like an idiot the whole time.

*Cabin*

Austin's pov:

We all played Rock Paper Scissors to see who would room with her. Luckily Ally is my roommate. Yay! But when we walked into our cabin both of us blushed. There was only one double-sized bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor." I offered like the gentleman I am.

"No!" Ally shouted. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She blushed. _Aww she is so cute when she blushes._ "Why don't we just sleep together?" She asks shyly.

Now it was my turn to blush. "Sure, I mean if you're okay with it." I say.

Afterwards we started to get ready for bed. I let her use the bathroom first. She came out wearing some short shorts and a tank top. Wow she looked so hot in that. I didn't even notice I was staring until Ally pointed it out.

"Like what you see?" Ally smirked and started doing model poses. What she didn't know was that at times she could be a major turn on. I just blushed and went in to change. I just wore my boxers without a shirt. _Two can play at this game Ally Dawson._

I came out and saw Ally staring at my abs. I smirked this time. "Like what you see?" I mick mocked her and chuckled. She just rolled her eyes but I could tell she was trying to hide a smile. I shut the lights and got into bed with Ally. It was surprisingly cold. I could feel Ally shiver.

" Hey ally? Are you cold?" I asked her softly. She just nodded. "Come here." I say and wrap my arms around her. All of a sudden the cold went away. She smiled at me even thought it was dark. She put her head on my chest and sighed. She fitted perfectly in my arms. I just wish someday I have the courage to confess my feelings for her. I put my head on top of hers and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Okay that's it for today guys! Please vote comment/review. Thanks love ya. I'll explain what happened at the date and R5's part of the story in the next chapter. Bye!

oh and also. i decided not to put jonas in this story. too much chaos. Bye guys!


End file.
